fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmeralda Scarlet
Esmeralda Scarlet 'is the daughter of Erza and Jellal. Appearance Esmeralda appears much like her mother. She shares her strong build and body, as well as her scarlet red hair. For this reason, Erza and Jellal chose to have her keep the name Scarlet as well. Though her hair is almost always straight, it's actually quite curly, but she straightens it every morning because she looks more like her mother when it's straightened. Esmeralda has gray eyes, a fair complexion, and red hair that's kept tightly back in a ponytail, with bangs that hang over the left side of her face. Her bangs cover most of her left eye, but she can see out of it, despite that being very important to Esmeralda in a battle. She often wears various types of armor and maintains formal attire. Unlike her mother, she doesn't like to dress in clothes that are so clunky, opting out for more form-fitting clothes or armor that only covers her chest. She usually wears sleeveless clothes, for the sake of free movement, and keeps her hair tied up with a dark blue ribbon. During most battles, to escape the sight of blood, Esmeralda will often tie the ribbon around her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything. This is why she's so skilled in combat, even without looking. Whenever she is "off duty", she will wear her Yodana and The Cats shirt and plain jean shorts, or something in that likeness. She isn't often seen dressed in such a way, as Esmeralda was almost always working before returning to Magnolia from a long-term mission from her father. Personality While Esmeralda tries her best to appear like her mother, being a strong woman with an admirable sense of justice, she can not conceal her bizarre nature and insanity. While Esmeralda does persistently show wisdom and compassion towards others in the guild, like her treatment of Lillian when they first met and her aid towards Marigold that motivated her to teach herself to walk again, she's also incredibly strange and peculiar. However, her strangest traits are still appreciated by the guild and her friends, as she is the beloved yet unpredictable warrior of Fairy Tail. Esmeralda has a strong sense of direction, though at times misguided and irrational. She hopes to accomplish the same things as her mother before her, looking up to her avidly and hoping to become as successful, formidable, and well known as the great Titania once was, but ignores her conflictions along the way. Beyond the brave and strong exterior, Esmeralda is capable of being quite childish and emotionally immature. Esmeralda is completely frightened, confused, and even at times alarmed by the romantic relationships she watches others convey, especially if the relationships refer to her. This is seen when watching Marigold and Liddan, who weren't in a romantic relationship, share a bed when away in a hotel, also when asked by Maria whether she and Xavier were a couple. Due to both inexperience and lack of exposure, Esmerelda is made easily anxious when romance is brought into the picture, making rash assumptions about what a relationship is or should be. Relationships Family Erza Scarlet Esmeralda's relationship with her mother is most definitely a positive one, but one that has unfortunately grown distant over time. While Erza was deeply active in Esmeralda's childhood, serving as a strong and confident maternal figure that Ezzie could rely on, she struggled to maintain that relationship when a young Ezzie accidentally took the life of another man while on a job with her mother and father. However, prior to this event, Ezzie was remarkably close to her mother, heeding her advice with great responsibility and working to follow in her footsteps to become a strong and powerful mage just as she was. Erza and Jellal both worked hard to provide Ezzie with a childhood that they themselves had lost, and having lost their child Simon shortly after his birth, both became strongly attached to Esmeralda, working to bring her happiness. Like most of the children in Fairy Tail, Esmeralda was taught most things by Erza, as she was the self-proclaimed teacher, babysitter, and trainer of the new litter of Fairy Tail children that arrived in the late X790's and up into the early X800's. This created a sense of respect that distanced Esmeralda from Erza, seeing her not fully as a mother, but also as a teacher and someone to work towards becoming. This, incidentally, did create some distance between the two. Following the event, Erza (alongside Jellal) worked hard to try and understand what had happened to Esmeralda upon seeing blood. Coming to realize that Esmeralda had come into a few unexpected and violent outbursts in the past when seeing her own blood or the blood of others, they realized this had been something they had missed (as they assumed the previous outbursts were from some sort of physical pain, not mental complication). Esmeralda began to have a more sheltered childhood than before, Erza and Jellal each becoming more wary of letting Ezzie play with the others in fear that she could grow violent. After some time, the other kids grew to acknowledge Ezzie's "condition" and adapted to it, each working to be more careful around Ezzie, knowing that the sight of any blood at all could trigger her. After growing a bit older, and finding appreciation in her friend's attempts to adapt to her condition, Esmeralda worked with her father, joining his team Crime Sociere in order to strengthen her abilities to fight, even with her condition. This split Erza and Ezzie, and she would spend months at a time away from Magnolia, leaving Erza alone in their home, often continuing to work with the girls in Fairy Hills. Friends Xavier Dreyar Xavier and Esmeralda have been friends since birth, and as some of the oldest members of the new generation of Fairy Tail, they have a certain unappointed authority over the rest. They try not to abuse it. They get along very well, each feeling comfortable in the other's company thanks to a lifetime of companionship that pauses and picks up whenever they separate and meet again. They are most compatible as mages, however, and work splendidly together when teamed up for battles. For this reason, they typically do partner up on jobs or just tasks from Xavier's father, Laxus. However, after Ezzie left to work with her own father, Jellal, and Xavier with Layla, they were separated for quite some time. They didn't work together again until Elwin's disappearance. Following the War of Pride, they officially teamed up together again, this time with Layla and Elwin teamed up with them. Rather than just a regular team, they are also the unofficial theater troupe of Fairy Tail, and will occasionally throw plays written by Layla in the guildhall. During one of these productions, Esmeralda played Snow White, and Xavier played the Prince Charming. Elwin Strauss Much like Xavier and Esmeralda, Elwin has known Esmeralda his entire life. Unlike his cousin, Esmeralda and Elwin have almost never gotten along well. Ever since childhood, Esmeralda was completely frustrated and annoyed with Elwin for his idiocy. Later, following puberty, Elwin began to obsess over women and developed a strange idealized version of a woman in his head, composed of the many features of the women in the guild. Esmeralda, however, was not one of these women, and that annoyed the crap out of her. Her calm exterior would often melt within an instant whenever Elwin showed indifference to Esmeralda as a woman, and she would often lash out violently for this reason. However, despite this conflict, they do quite like each other, having a very familiar relationship that goes back years. Elwin genuinely admires Esmeralda, as does she towards him. They later formed a team alongside Layla and Xavier following the War of Pride. Magic and Abilities '''Requip: The Knight '(換装''Kansō Za Naito''): The same magic as her mother where she can summon armors onto her body. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Ezzie can perform magical attacks with the swords she requips. Unison Raid '(''Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. But Ezzie and Xavier trained very hard to make their ultimate spell lightning god armor. Equipment '''Igneous Armor: Ezzie's favorite armor she gains charcoal colored armor and the ability to burn anything with a touch. Lightning God Armor: When Ezzie and Xavier stand next to each other they channel their magic into each other requiping a gold armor that radiates with lightning which buffs both of their strength and magic but also giving ezzie the ability to use complex lightning magic. Category:Female Characters